


EXO x Reader

by Chasity1497



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slice of Life, Smut, will add more tags soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasity1497/pseuds/Chasity1497
Summary: The majority of them will be head canons. Just a bundle of EXO members x Reader stuff. Enjoy!!





	1. Ghoul!Baekhyun

  * Let’s first appreciate what he would look like and what he personality would be!
  * Baek tends to change his hair and his style of clothes like all the time.
  * But it’s still in style or trendy??
  * Doesn’t have a mask since ghouls’ and humans mingle together now.
  * His kagune is spike-like looking whips. A Binkaku.
  * He can change the style of his whips too!
  * Works at a coffee shop because ghouls’ can enjoy coffee and Baekhyun is one of them!
  * His way of food. since ghouls’ only eat human flesh, is provided by the Creature Hospital. (I will not give the details xD)
  * Baek is very cheerful but also mischievous
  * All the customers love him
  * His practically the energy maker
  * Did I mention that he’s an excellent fighter?
  * Baekhyun’s second job is patrolling!
  * Since there are creatures that go rogue and citizens need protection!
  * You’re a regular at the coffee shop
  * Baekhyun has your order memorized and always has it ready when you come in
  * You might have a crush on the cute ghoul…
  * The cute ghoul might also like you too *hint hint*
  * One day, you were out late because….Fucking work…
  * But then you were push against a wall by a rogue ghoul
  * She’s must have gone insane from the small amounts of food provided by the Hospital because now she’s looking for fresh meat to eat…and it happens to be you in her sight
  * You being extremely terrified because a rogue ghoul is the most dangerous creature ever
  * BUT OH!!! BAEKHYUN HAPPENS TO BE PATROLLING THE AREA!!!
  * Basically pulled the crazy chick off of you
  * Baek’s eyes changing to black with red irises and his kagune coming from the lower back. A Binkaku.
  * Him telling to close your eyes
  * It’s actually a clean kill and called the Sweepers to clean up
  * Making sure you’re okay and checking you for injuries
  * Him walking you home “I just want to make sure you’re safe.”
  * “Thank you again Baek.”
  * You kissing him on the cheek as a thank you and then wandering how you managed to do that because…”Oh my god…I just kissed him on the cheek…What the fuck!!”
  * Baekhyun now outside of the apartment complex cheering because “SHE JUST KISSED ME!!!”
  * Him telling MJ (Astro)
  * MJ rolling his eyes because “Dude…it was just on the cheek”
  * They both going quiet because you just walked through the door
  * Baekhyun realizing that he doesn’t have your order ready and then proceeding to hit MJ and pushing him to the machine to get your order ready.
  * You walking up to the register and then a bit confused as to why your order is not ready so you’re just standing there in front of a blushing mess named Baekhyun
  * “So uhh…Are you okay?”
  * “Oh uhhh yeah. Thank for asking…again.”
  * Your both blushing like crazy atm.
  * MJ Rolling his eyes again because you’re both awkward and is obviously into each other.
  * The whole coffee cafe knows this fact atm
  * MJ handing you your order and then you handing your money to Baek who gives back your change
  * BUT OH!!! Baekhyun notices that you sit down instead of heading to work
  * MJ nudging Baek to go talk to you and ask you on a date
  * Baekhyun awkwardly walking over to you and shyly asking if he could sit in front of you
  * AWKWARD SILENCE!!!
  * THE ENTIRE CAFE WAITING FOR THE MOMENT!!
  * “Sooo…uhhh Y/n, I was wandering if you would like to go on a date….uhhh….this Saturday? Umm…would the park be okay?”
  * The entire cafe sitting in suspense….
  * You smiling at him because “That would be very nice!” Holy shit…Baek just asked me out!!!
  * The entire cafe letting out the breathe they were holding and smiled and is now back to having their own conversations
  * The date was spent with you and Baek walking and talking and getting to know each other
  * Him then walking you back home and then asking for another date because “I really like you…”
  * You blushing and “I like you too…for awhile.”
  * Baekhyun quickly leaning in to give you a soft kiss on the lips “See you again tomorrow Y/n”
  * You and Baekhyun becoming an official couple after a few more dates and it’s been a couple of months and your basically relationship goals atm…
  * Baekhyun having your order always ready and now he pays for it…
  * Him walking you home now or you’re just spending the night at his apartment every once in awhile…
  * WOW UHHH LET’S GET ON WITH THE GOOD STUFF
  * Intimate moments with Ghoul!Baekhyun now….
  * His kagunes are out and they are so soft on your skin and helping him hold you close
  * THEM HICKEYS/LOVE BITES THOUGH!!!!
  * It’s nice and romantic with him…
  * OKAY!!!
  * When he’s too busy, he told the Hospital that he gave you permission to pick up his…”food” from the hospital….
  * You cleaning up his wounds when a rogue was a little rough with him
  * Him falling more in love with you…
  * HE’S BASICALLY ALL GUSHY MUSHY FOR YOU!!!




	2. Abu! (Baekhyun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Disney based scenario. From Aladdin!

“You have got to be kidding me?”

“Not at all princess! Come on…he don’t bite!”

You eyed Baekhyun’s monkey named Abu, which was staring at you with a curious look at the moment. “He’s looking at me weird Baek.”

“Are you seriously afraid of my monkey? You literally have a pet TIGER!!”

“Leave Rajah out of this!”

“So, you don’t want to hold Abu?” You watched as Baekhyun looked at Abu and then Abu quickly jumped up onto a beam on the ceiling and just sat there with his tail curled instead of swishing. 

You looked back at Baekhyun who had his arms crossed. “You hurt his feelings y/n.”

 _You’ve got to be kidding me_. You looked back to where Abu was pouting at and your gut feeling started feeling guilty. 

It’s not that you don’t like Abu, You just been stuck in the palace until a few months ago and never been around other animals except your tiger, Rajah. 

You snuck out of the castle and was running away from the guards that noticed you and you accidentally bumped into Baekhyun who was just walking down the market. Baekhyun noticed who you were but you pulled him with you into a room away from the guards and boy was it love at first sight….well, for Baekhyun at least. 

It took him a lot of effort to win your heart. A magic carpet and a genie and letting you enjoy the poverty life away from the palace had your heart due to your love of adrenaline of being chased (even though you always get dragged back to the palace and get a lecture from your Papa).

But then your Papa had enough of trying to keep you in the palace and lifted the rule for you to roam freely in your Kingdom. For a month now, your Papa has let you go see Baekhyun and let Baekhyun into the palace. 

Currently, you’re at his place because he has been begging you to pay attention to his precious monkey, Abu. Which has just got his feelings hurt because you just had to be an ass. 

You sighed and asked Baekhyun to help you climb up to the beam. You sat down beside the depressed monkey. 

“Abu? I’m really sorry if I hurt your feelings. I’m just not used to other animals. Do you forgive me?” You glanced down to see that Abu was looking up at you with those begging eyes. You sighed again and held out your arm which Abu climbed up on and perched onto your shoulder. “I take that as a yes.” Abu gave you a small hug. 

You climbed back down and Baekhyun helped you with the last step and turned you around to gently kiss your lips with a smile and poked Abu on the nose. “You two are going to become the best of friends. I just know it.”


	3. Siren!Jongdae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty short! Sorry about that. I was pretty short on time.

  * OMFG JONGDAE! Let’s see here….
  * He can create different tunes for his magic. Like a tune for sleep. A Tune for dancing. Basically a tune for a lot of stuff. 
  * With you being a music producer, Jongdae comes in handy  with helping you creating beautiful and energetic music for listeners to enjoy when finished. 
  * Imagine this….Jongdae singing a sleep tune that makes you slowly fall asleep with him all cuddled up to you and rubbing your skin soothingly.
  * You’re immune to his Lure power…but when he goes out in public, it gets out of control sometimes and now you have to drag Jongdae out of a group of a bunch of guys and girls that flocked to him.
  * “I’m sorry that you have to be with an alluring guy.”
  * You proceeding to smack him on the arm as his singsong laugh rings in the air
  * Waking up to hear him playing the piano and singing and then going up to him and hugging him as he continues.
  * Him using his tunes to get you in the mood and you know it.
  * “Jongdae. Stop it.”
  * “Why? Because you’re getting needy?”
  * “SHUT UP!”
  * It’s basically a really cute relationship between you two.




	4. Baker!Chanyeol

  * Well,every time you go and visit his bakery, you’re always welcomed to him smiling at you with a patch of flour somewhere on his face
  * Him then proceeding to put some on your face for revenge about not telling him he had flour on his face
  * OMFG!!! Imagine…he’s trying to create like a new cake?? And you’re the guinea pig xD
  * “How does this taste?”
  * “Why is it green Yeollie?”
  * “Food Coloring…what else?”
  * “But…why green?”
  * It’s actually pretty good and Chanyeol makes you apologize for making fun of the color
  * It’s a top seller and Chanyeol calls it “Food Coloring” xD
  * Him teaching you how to make your favorite dessert of his…
  * Him being the proud boyfriend when the taste is just right and gives you a big kiss for baking it correctly…this time..
  * His kisses,most of the time, taste sweet. 
  * Just like those hugs and cuddles you get when you’re both at home relaxing with each other on the couch or getting ready to sleep.
  * Sometimes you go and help him in his bakery.
  * You’re usually helping out with decorating
  * Chanyeol loves your decorations for cakes and cupcakes. 
  * Sometimes he’ll bake up something and let you do whatever decor you want on it and will put it on the top shelf of the display case at the front desk
  * This relationship with Baker!Yeollie is such a SWEET relationship!! Like it gives me a toothache just thinking about it!!!




	5. Elf!Chanyeol

  * Let’s appreciate the looks!
  * Chanyeol is a Forest Elf like Yoongi
  * They’re both protecting the same forest
  * Yoongi on one side and Chanyeol on the other
  * For an Elf, Chanyeol is pretty tall
  * Has a nice head of dark curly brown hair
  * LEAF HEADBANDS!!!
  * POINTY EARS!!!
  * Wears loose clothing
  * Like cardigans, tees, jeans, and converses
  * He was not about wearing clothes made from leaves and such like most Elves that live in Forests’
  * Always has his bow and a quiver of arrows with him
  * Some of those arrows are infused with magic and are deadly
  * He only uses those for drastic measures
  * Loves the forest animals
  * Deer, rabbits, and other woodland creatures follows him around when Chanyeol is checking his half of the forest or going to go visit Yoongi
  * Doesn’t really travel much to the city since he lives deeper into the forest than Yoongi
  * He loves it honestly because it’s nice and quiet besides the few visitors that comes to the forest for a hike or a nice picnic
  * But when Chanyeol does go into the city, it’s always to the park with the occasional trip to the grocery store or library 
  * Mostly the park though
  * He likes watching the kids play or feed the ducks in the lake or watching couples be happy together
  * He mostly likes laying against his favorite tree because it has a nice view of the park
  * Everybody that goes to the park all the time knows that the forest Elf is such a giant sweetheart
  * They’ll always go and ask him how his magic is doing or if his connection with the earth is still strong. 
  * You happen to be visiting the park after a long while to take some time from work to relax and sketch in your book
  * You sit on a bench which is like six feet away from where Chanyeol is sleeping against his tree
  * You look around and see him with a bow and quiver laying besides him fast asleep and his pointy ears visible which told you he’s an elf
  * You decide to sketch him because you’ve sketched almost every other creature out there except for an Earth Elf or well…basically just elves altogether
  * So, this is a once in a life time chance
  * You needed to get closer to him to get his features in and decided to quietly walk over and sit about two feet away from him
  * An hour and a half later you have a realistic looking tree and a half drawn earth elf on the page when Chanyeol decided to wake up
  * Him jumping awake when he saw someone sitting in front of him
  * Instantly grabs his bow and quiver but relaxes when he notices that it’s a harmless human
  * A beautiful harmless human…
  * You’re just staring at him with a surprised look and blushing hard because you just got caught sketching him
  * “Uuuuhhh….I’m so sorry…I didn’t mean to wake you…”
  * “Y-you didn’t wake me…I was just waking up because I’ve been napping for about two hours already. What were you doing?”
  * “O-ohhh…Uhhh…drawing…”
  * “What were you drawing?”
  * “Ummm….you…”
  * Your both blushing like crazy and avoiding eye contact
  * Chanyeol crawling over to you and sitting like a cute puppy in front of you “Can I look at it?”
  * “I-it’s not finished” You hand it over to him anyway cause how can you say no to a cute face like that?!?!
  * Chanyeol looking at the sketch so curiously “It looks so real! Do you plan on finishing it?”
  * “Uhhh….-”
  * “Oh! Someone is cutting down a tree in the forest. I gotta go stop them! See you around!”
  * Watching as the cute elf takes his bow and quiver and then running away towards the forest
  * The next day you decided to take a walk through the forest….as a “coincidence” of course….
  * You having some weird kind of feeling that you have a connection with him
  * You happened to have found a cave with clothes made from leaves and other natural plants and on another wall was runes and magic circles. A fire pit in the middle of the cave and a bed in the back where two people were laying and just talking
  * “Uhhh…Hello???”
  * A guy with green hair and a girl sits up and looks at you and then the girl walks over to you with a smile
  * “Hi there! Are you lost? Me and my boyfriend here can help you!”
  * Ummm…I’m looking for someone…”
  * The guy with green hair is now beside his girlfriend and he also has pointy ears and like..”Oh You’re an elf just like that guy!”
  * “The names Yoongi and you must have met another elf and your looking for him?”
  * “Yeah…uh….he’s tall-”
  * “Chanyeol. That’s his name. He’s further into the forest. Just follow the path and then take the right pathway and you’ll find his cave”
  * “Oh! uhhh…thank you!”
  * “You can always come and visit me and Yoonges! My name is (Insert a name xD)”
  * You thank them and then followed the directions Yoongi gave you and sure enough about 20 minutes later, another cave popped into view.
  * You walked up to the entrance and it was almost the same set up as Yoongi’s but except his clothes were…actual clothes…
  * Chanyeol was sitting on his bed carving what looked to be some arrows
  * “Uhh…Hi!”
  * Chanyeol looks up and is like…”Oh my god…fucking beautiful…”
  * Blushes when he realized he said that out loud and blushes even more when you giggled
  * “Can I come in?”
  * “Of course! Just give me a minute to finish this arrow. You can sit over there.”
  * You sitting on a soft patch of moss and watched as Chanyeol finished but then watched in amazement when he used magic on it.
  * Chanyeol then coming over to you and sitting beside you after grabbing some weird looking ingredients and bottles
  * “What are you doing?”
  * “I’m stocking up on some magic potions and arrows. I was running low.”
  * You watched as he starts to make something while you’re both conversing about random things and getting to know each other more because apparently you both feel this weird connection with each other
  * An hour or two passed and then you noticed that time went by fast because the sun was starting to go down
  * “I’ll see you again soon!”
  * Chanyeol watching you leave and then when he knows he’s left alone he jumps with joy and the rabbits hop around him in celebration because…The poor elf needs somebody in his life
  * Your visits to Chanyeol’s cave become more frequent now that you’ve quite your job due to poor employment care 
  * You bring Chanyeol ingredients that he needs
  * Chanyeol finally visiting your apartment and crashed on your couch for a nap on his first visit
  * Waking up and apologizing so much but you forgiving him because you know you have a soft as hell couch
  * Him finally taking you out on a date because the deer told him it’s about time
  * Yoongi giving him tips and his girlfriend making Chanyeol look like he didn’t just come from the forest after such a long time
  * And then you finishing your sketch after a few weeks of going on dates and giving it to Chanyeol
  * He keeps it on his wall of magic circles and created a special magic circle to protect to sketch
  * Him finally kissing you because Daesung, the water elf, told him it was about time
  * You making him some more leaf headbands and flower crowns
  * Him giving you a moonstone necklace that he’s made
  * It’s infused with magic 
  * It let’s him know that if you’re in trouble, he can find you with ease.
  * You befriending the woodland animals and falling in love with them…
  * Chanyeol becoming jealous…
  * Intimate times to make up for it and oh boy it’s super romantic!!!
  * He’s soft and knows exactly how you want it!
  * Loves holding your hands during intimate times
  * Loves cuddles afterwords…
  * Like…he’s a cuddler…
  * Most elves are cuddlers…But Chanyeol is a SUPER CUDDLER!!!
  * Him becoming super protective when rogues are spotted around
  * He’s basically living at your apartment during times that rogues are spotted in your area because he doesn’t want anything to happen to you
  * Him loving the fact that you would rather be with him in the cave because it’s easier to protect…
  * Him putting a protect spell
  * Yoongi almost getting zapped by it…”DAMMIT CHANYEOL THE ROGUES HAVE BEEN GONE FOR TWO WEEKS NOW! LET ME IN!”
  * Chanyeol would be the best boyfriend ever!!!




	6. Curiosity Killed The Beast (Chanyeol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Disney based scenario. Beauty and The Beast.

Living in a castle with someone who is a human during the day…but beast at night. Including all the other residents of this castle. 

Damn your curiosity. All you wanted was to explore the woods to find this castle and turns out that it has a curse placed on it and it’s residents. But luckily for you, you’ve been living in the castle for a few months now…you can handle all the stupid/unusually kind behaviors that goes on between you and the residents. Especially the master of the Castle. 

“Come on y/n. He’s not that bad dear!” Lumière ran up to you as you were stomping down the hallway back to your room after a horrible lunch time.

“I don’t want to hear it Lumière. He’s a savage beast who doesn’t care about other’s feelings. I was truly hurt today.” You went to go and open your door when Cogsworth came up to you beside Lumière. 

“Y/n dear. Please give the master a chance. He’s really trying.” Cogsworth looked down at his shoes when you turned to face the two. 

You sighed. “You two should go and prepare yourselves and the other’s for when sundown begins to change you. I do not need to open my door in the middle of the night to use the restroom to find a ticking clock and a burning candle at my door and accidentally causing a fire. You guys know how clumsy I can be at night.” You remembering the first few nights of your stay and walking down the hallway and accidentally knocked Lumière over and almost caused a fire. 

You watched the two best friends walkaway a bit disappointed and walked into your room and fell back on your bed and stared at the ceiling. It’s been a couple of minutes of staring at the ceiling and trying to figure out things when a soft knock was heard on your door. 

You sat up and watched as the master of the castle hesitantly walked in. You kept a straight face as he pulled a chair up in front of you and sat down, making sure to not meet your glaring eyes. “What do you want Chanyeol?”

“I came to apologies. My actions at lunch was uncalled for and I know I scared you and angered you and I’m terribly sorry.”

You sighed and caught the sight of Chanyeol tensing up a bit. You looked backup and meet his eyes with a soft smile. “It’s okay now that you apologized. That’s all I wanted from you.”

You watched as he let out some air and had a small smile. “I feel better now that I’ve been forgiven Y/n.” You both sat in silence or a little bit. “I have a question to ask you.” You looked up at him and seen that he was fidgeting with his thumbs and looking down with a red tint to his cheeks. “I was wondering…if you would want to go horse riding tomorrow?”

You thought about it. “Are you asking me on a date?” 

“Uhhhh. Ummm. Yeah. I am.”

“Hmmmm. I don’t mind! I love riding horses. I need the fresh air anyways.”

“So you don’t care about the fact that I’m going with you?”

“I’m KIDDING! I think it’ll be good for us to get to know each other more. And don’t try running away like last time. I WILL catch up to you.”

Chanyeol smiled and chuckled a little bit. “Yeah. Sorry about that too. I’m not one to open up to people so easily.” He looked out the window behind you and seen that the sun was starting to set. “Ahh. It’s almost beast time.”

You snorted. “It’s that what you call it?”

“Shut up. I don’t know what the proper term is.”

“Okay Mr. Beast.” You raised an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t call me that for your safety y/n.” Chanyeol smirked at you as you laughed. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Yeollie.”

Chanyeol blushed at the new nickname. “Y-Yeah. D-don’t call me that either…”

“Whatever you say…Yeollie.”

Chanyeol closed the door with a rushed heartbeat. “She’s going to kill me with this nickname.”

“Is that so Sir Yeollie?”

“Lumière. I advise you to not call me that. Only y/n can.”


	7. Delicate (Kyungsoo)

This was a little new to Kyungsoo. He should feel anxious and unsure but for some reason, when it’s you, anxiety leaves his mind and fills it with pride and happiness.

It’s like you cure his uncertainty and all the negative thoughts in his mind. That’s why he was a little protective over your delicate form. You were way to pure for this world.

He made sure of that too. Whenever a weed comes near you, he plucks it away and maintains his spot as yours. You’re like a flower. A delicate flower in his eyes. There is no place for weeds in your garden.

Deeming himself a knight that protects you with his life. He sort of does though. When he sees you cooking and you’re about to cut up some vegetables just because you wanted to cook a meal for him this time. He would take the knife and cut the vegetables for you to make sure if there was to be a cut, it would be inflicted onto his skin instead of your delicate one. 

But when he does cut himself by accident, you’re there for. He would watch you wash his finger and then use your delicate fingers to wrap the bandage around his finger to stop the bleeding. Then lean up to kiss his lips as you both smile at each. Like he said before…you are way to pure for this world.


	8. Careful (Chanyeol)

Why do you make his heart skip a beat? How to you do it? Just how did you get so wrapped up into his life? Chanyeol watched you interact with your friends as he sat beside you. 

Those moments where you smile at him or just even smiling generally. But deep down, he knows your darkness. Just like you know his. 

Especially, when he comes home and you know he’s been crying to himself because his eyes are puffy and his sniffing more than usual. You would come into view and his heart beats faster  but his brows furrow and he frowns.

But you…you go up to him and wrap you arms around his waist and hug him tightly. He would wrap his arms around you and he would cry his heart out. You know have to be careful with your words but you always knew the right words to say.

“I love you Chanyeol and I’ll always be your shoulder to cry on.” God, he loves you so much. He pulled you tighter against his chest as he buries his face into your neck and whispers I love you back and place little kisses against your neck.


	9. Hunter!Baekhyun

  * Hunter Baekhyun is a damn badass!
  * Listen…he’s been training since he was seven (7)
  * So, he’s really good at what he does.
  * He protects the city like it’s his big family.
  * That includes you.
  * Even though your a few higher ranks than he is, he intrigues you because his mentality is on a different level compared to yours.
  * Once he’s on that battlefield, his smiles are no more and he is off towards rogues
  * He hates it when the captain sends you out
  * He’s always by your side making sure that you’re alright during the whole thing
  * He always chooses you when he needs a partner for a mission
  * Okay but he also…likes to kiss the spot right behind your ear
  * It’s his way of promising that he will be back safely
  * He pretty much only smiles around you privately
  * He doesn’t want anyone else to see his goofy side so he saves it all for you whenever you’re both home
  * You both pretty much protect each other (and the city but mainly each other) and you both pretty much have a close bond.
  * “I promise Y/n. I’ll be back before you know it.” *Kisses that spot and holds you for a little bit longer before walking out the door.*




	10. Bartender!Jongdae

He tried. He tried so hard to get off from work, but the owner was not having his best bartender skip out on tonight’s shift since a popular DJ would be performing at Zero X.

You coughed just as he tucked you into bed. “Don’t forget to take the meds around nine and drink plenty of water.”

“Okay.”

You watched his lips form a pout and you softly giggled. “I’ll be fine. You should go now before you’re late.”

He smiled slightly and leaned down to brush his lips against your forehead. “Get plenty of rest. Message me before you go to sleep. Goodnight and I’ll see you when I get home.”

“Jongdae?” You called out to him before he was able to shut the bedroom door. “I love you.”

The corners of lips turned up to form a smile and went back over to rub his knuckles against your warm cheek and leaned down to place a lingering kiss to your cheek. “I love you too.”

A few hours later, you woke up needing water which Jongdae gladly left by your nightstand. You were exhausted since you woke up about two hours ago needing to take another dose of cold medicine. You perked up when you heard keys jingle the front door. You laid back in bed just as Jongdae walked in. “Hey. What are you doing up?”

“I’ve been waking up every few hours but this time I feel like I’m wide awake and can’t go back to sleep.”

“Did you take your meds?” You nodded a yes. “Did you eat a little something?”

You placed a finger on your chin. “I think I ate a piece of cheese? It could be the medicine that made me think that though. So, I’m not sure.” You glared when he heard your boyfriend snort. “What’s so funny?”

“You’re sick and you can still be this adorable.” He went up to you and placed a hand against your forehead. “You’re still running a small fever. Are you hungry?”

You leaned into his touch. The smell of ginger and ale and a little bit of rum hit your nose. But to you, it was a comfort smell. This was his smell. “Yeah.”

“Umm…well. You know I’m not the best cook but, I’ll cook? Maybe?”

“That would be nice Dae.”

He gave a nervous laugh. “Alright. I guess I’ll open up a can of soup and heat it up.”

“Do you want me to be in the kitchen with you to watch?”

“As long as you carry a blanket with you to huddle in and stay seated then yes please.”

He gave you his hoodie that he wore out tonight and helped you wrap a blanket around your shoulders and followed you into the kitchen. You sat at the island and he listened to your every word.

Soon, a bowl of tomato soup was in front of you with a little bit of shredded cheddar cheese sprinkled on top for ‘extra’ flavor. “Eat up sweetie.”

“You’re amazing at mixing but such a terrible cook when it’s left up to you without my help.”

He playfully glared at you but then smiled. “Right on the money. But at least I try when I do it without your help.”

You lifted the bowl to finish the rest. “That was good. Thank babe.”


	11. Natural Time (Photographer!Minseok)

“Are you ready yet babe?”

“Do you have any patience?”

“Not when I get to photograph my most favorite subject.” Minseok tested his lenses and clicked the one he wanted in place. He pulled the curtain from the large studio window to let in some natural light. He pulled his favorite wool blanket from his bag and adjusted the blanket over the lone mattress that resided on the wooden floor. 

A huge smile spread on his face as he watched you come out of his studio dressing room wearing the silk robe he bought for this occasion.

You smiled at him as you adjusted the drawstring around your waist. “This robe feels amazing. I think this robe will have to be my favorite thing you have bought for me so far. 

Minseok chuckled at the statement. “I’m glad you like it. Are you ready then?”

You chuckled and then sighed. Walking up to him, you wanted to laugh at his confused expression, but he smiled when he felt your lips touch his cheek. “Now i am.”

“Just start posing near the window for right now.”

He watched your body make their way to the window and he quickly snapped a picture of your silhouette before you turned around to face him. Few of you poses were of you being natural near the window. He poured you a glass of wine and had you relax on the bed as he snapped photos of you moving around and sipping on the beverage.

The photo shoot was a relaxing two-and-a-half-hour session. A few jokes were made and Minseok kissing you every once in a while. 

You came back out of the dressing room to see Minseok smiling like crazy. “You looked really good in this picture here.” He showed you a picture of you laying on your back on the bed laughing just as the wine in the glass started to spill.

“Are you like,  _high_  or something?” 

“I’m high on you.” 

“Okay, I think I threw up a little bit on my mouth right now. That was cringy as  _fuck_.”

“I know but you have to admit, it was hilarious.”

You nodded in acknowledgment and moved so that you can kiss his lips. He hummed and moved to get a better angle. 

“Mr. Kim? You have a meeting soon. Mr. Ki- Oh I’m sorry Miss. (Y/n), I didn’t mean to interrupt. 

You slowly stood back up and readjusted the robe. “You’re fine! It was my fault mostly. Sorry for keeping him so long.” 

Minseok stood up after packing up the camera and wrapped an arm around your waist. “I’ll pack up quickly and head over to the conference room.”

“I’ll catch a cab home. I’ll see you…???”

“Probably after dinner. Try not to burn down the house.”

You smacked him and clicked our tongue. You looked over at Minseok’s manager. “He’s a liar!”

“I wouldn’t doubt Miss.”

You snorted as Minseok gasped and looked between the two of you. “I’m betrayed.”

You kissed his cheek. “I’m playing. I’ll probably call Sehun over to cook something. It’s been awhile since we’ve seen him! Maybe he might bring one of his new cakes he created this week.”

“You’re right. Invite him over. I’ll try to be home as soon as possible. I love you.” Minseok placed a quick kiss to your lips. “I’ll call a cab over to wait for you. See you in a few hours.”

“Good luck on the meeting babe!”

“Hunnie! It’s been awhile.” You gasped as he revealed the new cake. “You brought the cake! Me and Minnie has been wanting to try this cake ever since you posted that video of you making the cake on Insta!”

“So, Minseok does follow me on Instagram.”

“Well, come in. I’m starving.”

Sehun gladly helped cook dinner. You both caught up with how both of you and Minseok were doing and you told him that you had a photo shoot for a magazine with him today.

“How did that turn out?”

“I say pretty well. Kind of got caught making out with him by his manager.”

“Did not really need to know that.”

“He should be home soon though. Dinner is really good Hunnie.”

Just as you both finished your plates,Minseok walked in. “Sehun?” Minseok rounded the corner and you greeted him with a kiss to the cheek and Sehun’s smile. “Did you bring the cake?”

“You mean the cake that you watch me make on Instagram?”

“Ahhh…you know.”

“Y/N likes me enough to hurt my feelings like that.”

“Okay you two. Let’s eat the cake now.”

Minseok showed Sehun the photos he took of you earlier today and as always Sehun was awed at how well you modeled.

“It’s my job.”

“But you’re such a natural!”

It was a casual meet up with the younger. Made you wish the others were there. “We should invite the others next time we all have free time.”

Sehun said his final farewells until it was finally alone time. Just as you shut the door you felt Minseok wrap his arms around your waist and started to kiss your shoulder. “Let’s start a personal photo shoot in the bedroom now my natural model.”


	12. Pierced (Genie!Kyungsoo)

His plump lips pressed against your forehead. “I’ll be back soon. Make sure you eat something good for lunch okay?” He chuckled when he saw you pout and huff out some air. “I won’t be gone all day baby.”

“I’m just going to miss you.” You pulled him into a hug in hopes that it’ll make him change his mind, but you both know the meeting is an important one for the genie realm.

He backed away and lifted your palm up. He placed the jewel into your palm. He looked back at you. “One more for the road?” He obliged. He leaned forward to place his lips onto yours. 

“Keep my home safe, will you?”

“I always do Soo.”

You watched as an aura formed around him and soon he disappeared with magic spreading through the air before dispersing. You looked at the earring in your palm and watched it glow for a few seconds before turning into a regular jeweled stud for disguise.

You dug out the small black velvet box from your dresser and gently placed the stud inside and placed the box in your jacket pocket and made your way to work.

You couldn’t keep your mind off him all day long. You were worried. Kyungsoo told you that Genie’s would hold mass meetings like this when something bad happened. You never asked him or even thought about the idea of a Genie being with a human. What if that was the problem?

You didn’t have time to dwell on the thought much longer as you noticed that it was already time for you to clock out and switch shifts. You finally arrived home, but something was off as you rode the elevator up to your apartment. You opened the door and quickly locked it behind you. 

You nearly jumped out of your skin when you heard a loud thump and some groaning coming from your bedroom. You pulled off your jacket and grabbed Kyungsoo’s favorite cutting knife for protection.

You quietly made your way down the hallway towards the bedroom. The groans were louder, and you swore you heard those before. “Y/N? Is that you babe?”

You quickly made your way into the bedroom. You were surprisingly calm. Or your brain decided to shut down on you because you popped your hip out and looked down at him with a curious expression. “Is there a particular reason that you’re bleeding out on my bedroom floor?”

You watched as he slowly lifted his head and glared at you. He licked his plump lips and huffed out a breath. “Well, it’s a little too cold to be bleeding out outside.”

“What are you talking about?”

Your heart dropped as he held up the black box that held his home. “You wore the blue jacket with the hole in your pocket didn’t you.” 

“Shit. I’m sorry babe. Let me help you okay.”

“About damn time.”

You nervously laughed and took in a deep breath. “I wish you were all healed up.”

You watched his eyes turned gold and an aura formed around his body and soon he was standing up before you like nothing happened to him. “Thank you.”

“So, what happened? How long were you like that?”

“The Magic Cove was not happy that they lost their best Genie. An argument happened and soon there was a fight. The Powerful Genie decided to fight back with magic and one of the shards of magic hit me. I was sent back home and was frozen in time like that. I popped out of my home as soon as you walked into the building and been on your bedroom floor since. I was trying to get to the bathroom to patch my side up.”

“How did they lose the Powerful One?”

“She was trying to convince us to join the Fallens.”

“What? Are you serious? She’s on their side?”

Kyungsoo nodded his head and he panicked when he felt his knees buckle but felt you catch him in time. “I’m sorry. I’m just a bit shook up. I thought I was never going to see you again.” You both sat at the foot of the bed and Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around your waist and cuddled into your side.

You knew he felt you tense up when he tightened his arms around you and started to kiss your neck softly. “I would have missed holding you like this and kissing your skin.” 

“Soo? I’m hungry.”

He leaned back and cupped your face to turn your head to look at him. His kindly smiled at you but a mischievous glint was in his eyes. “I don’t think I’ll cook for you.”

“What? Why?”

“You really had to ask that?”

“Are you still mad at me for forgetting about the earring? I’m sorry. I was just worried about you all day and the thought about your home hardly ever crossed my mind.”

:I told you to keep it safe.”

“You know what? Fine. I’ll get my ears pierced. That way i’ll never lose you.”

Kyungsoo was just about to argue back but stopped and his eyes widened. The gold scar around his shoulders dangling and his jewels stopped jingling. You had forgotten that he was still in his Genie attire, you had also just remembered what you said that made him stop in his tracks.

“Y/N. You do know what that means right?”

“When the Genie’s master decides to wear the Genie’s home, they will forever be bonded. Yes, I do.”

“Do you mean it?” He walked up to you and held your hands in his. The cold metal of his rings cold against your skin but still held a warmth to you. “You want to be bound with me?”

“I mean it. I don’t want to lose you again. I want to protect you just as you protected me. I want to stay with you.”

His heart-shaped lips formed into a smile and he quickly leaned forward to close the gap. The kiss was gentle and held all his emotions. 

You leaned back and laughed nervously. “There’s a problem though.”

“What is it?”

“I have a phobia of needles.”


	13. Notorious (Ghoul!Junmyeon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!!  
> Ghoul!Junmyeon anyone? The ending is pretty abrupt....but I wanted to leave you guys hanging until I decide to write pt. 2! Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Junmyeon is a ghoul.Therefore, there will be gore or mentions or innuendos.

Junmyeon was starving. 

The pain in his stomach kept gnawing at him and he wanted to lose his mind but...he couldn’t. He would go rogue if he did let the hunger cloud his mind. He felt another rush of aches and pains in his stomach and had to support himself on a nearby wall to keep himself steady.

He groaned and dropped on the ground. “I need food.” His senses picked up when he heard someone run up to him. His nose instantly picking up on the human flesh, but he was too weak to move.

The last he saw was blue and red lights before he gave into the dark of a blackout.

He felt full. Hunger wasn’t eating away at him anymore. He jolted his eyes open and went to stand up, but his wrists were held in place on the table. “What the?”

“Comfy witch?”

“Why am I being detained? I never broke a law in my life.”

Junmyeon jumped when the guy slammed his hand on the table. “Don’t play dumb. You murdered people within city limits for your spells.”

“Spells? Listen dude. You got the wrong guy. I’m not a witch.”

“That’s what they all say right?”

Junmyeon really wanted to clobber the interrogator. He was not this witch that the city keeps talking about. The witch just happens to look like him using a spell to enchant himself to look like Junmyeon. Ever since he and Junmyeon bumped into each other in front of the library a month ago. Junmyeon was sure that the witch used that opportunity to steal a little of his energy to use. 

After all, him and his gang was hunting down this very rogue witch to earn themselves the Wanted cash. Until he got hungry and forgot to pack food.

The door opened, and he groaned. More people...great. He watches as the people parted. Junmyeon watched as possibly the head boos walked in. An innocent smile.

You looked over at the guy sitting at the table and you immediately knew that something was not right. “Y/N. What brings you here?”

“I heard that you captured that damn rogue witch and wanted to see for myself. I’ll take the case. You all can leave.” You took the keys off your utility belt and unlocked the handcuffs around the man’s wrists. “Junmyeon right? Let’s go get some coffee.”

“But! Captain-”

“I’ll handle this my way. You can tell Mom all you want but this is my case and I can do with it as I please.” You looked over at Junmyeon and gestured towards the door. “Shall we? Pretty sure you would feel more comfortable being questioned in a comfortable environment.”

The drive to a small cafe you frequented was short and soon you both were seated and sipping on the hot beverage. “So... witch-”

Junmyeon sighed and bawled his fist up. “I’ll say it one last time. I’m  _not_  a witch. I’m a ghoul.”

“That’s worse.”

Junmyeon’s eyes lit up. “Finally, a human that gets it!”

“No. As in... -” You whined and covered your face with your hands. “As in... I’m in deep shit then. Mom is going to kill me. How could I mess this up?”

“But you weren’t the one that captured me.”

“Tell that to my Mom. The head of the most notorious hunter station Angel of Death.” You dropped your head on the table top and basically gave up on all life.

“You mean...that one archangel that stays to protect this city kind of head of Angel of Death?” Junmyeon heard you mumble a yes and he started to feel bad for you. “So....you're-”

“An angel yes. And the reason why I’m not training under that stupid academy because my Mom is such a prick. Wanted me to be perfect in all ways. But I’m not...I’m faulty.”

“A fallen.”

“You’re one to talk. How come you and that rogue witch look the same?”

“Because he stole my energy and used it to cloak himself...to frame someone else as he continues his work. Me and Sehun almost figured out where his hide out was.”

“Sehun? You mean the-”

“The notorious necromancer of this city? Yes. He works under me.”

“Then you’re...Kim Junmyeon. Head of Rogue Assassins.”

Junmyeon leaned back in his chair with a smirk. “The one and only.”

“I’m definitely dead.”

“Not if you catch him.”


	14. Doesn't Make Sense! (Vet!Yixing)

“Xing...why are you taking me out with you to your work at,” You slipped your phone out of your coat pocket to check the time and groaned. “...four in the morning?”

He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and pulled you in to give you the warmth you needed in the chill air of fall. “Moral support.” He felt you eye him and he nervously smiled. “I need your help.”

“Hold up. I know nothing-”

“You’ll be fine babe!”

The walk to the veterinarian’s office is always a short six-minute walk since the building was on the same street as the apartment you and Yixing shares. Convenient for whenever you want to visit him when you have a day off or at times like these for emergency calls. 

There was as small group of officers outside of the door and a horse trailer with a whiny horse rocking around the enclosed space. Once the owner of the beast caught sight of you two, he immediately made his way over with an officer in tow.

“What’s going on here sir?”

“My horse has been acting wild and sent my husband to the hospital after he tried to calm the her down. I think something is wrong with her.”

Yixing started making his way towards to trailer as he listened to the worried man. “What kind injuries did your husband sustain from her?”

The officer stepped forward to explain. “The horse kicked him in the ribs, breaking a few of them in the process. He also sustained a bite on his forearm with fractured the humerus. Also, a concussion from when he fell backwards and hit his head on the ground.”

You watched as Yixing looked a bit confused and turned towards you with an incredulous expression. “Horses are way too big. Like, how can something that big be a prey animal? It doesn’t make sense!” You giggled at him as he sighed and continued. “Any problems with aggression before?”

“No. This just started recently after a ride through the field. We do take the horses riding four times a month. But we do let them roam the field.”

“What about stall or eating problems?”

“No. She seemed healthy and normal a few weeks ago.”

“Alright. I’ll take it from here. We’re going to try and get her out of the trailer and tied to the bike lock where there is plenty of light.” Yixing looked your way and smiled. “Y/n. This is where you’ll come in.”

You walked over and Yixing held your hands in his and looked into your eyes. “I’m going to need you to get the horse out of the trailer.”

“Are you crazy? She bit that man’s husband and fractured his bone.” Your heart was racing but Yixing started to rub your knuckles to calm you down.

“You’ll be fine. Just use your animal whispering trick that you always do. Me and the officers will be right behind you if anything happens okay?” His face was serious, but his eyes showed his love and kindness towards you. You nodded your head a yes and he leaned forward to kiss your forehead. “That’s my baby. Let’s opened up the door.”

One of the officers took the initiative and gently unlocked the door and pulled it open. The horse started to get wound up again and you almost backed up until you felt Yixing’s hand on your back for reassurance. 

You took in a deep breath and started to gently move forward. The horse stopped and stared at you as you approached the trailer. You held out your hand as you stopped at the door. You looked into the horse’s eyes and waited. 

A few minutes of waiting and sending security to the horse, the horse started to move towards you. But you noticed that she was limping. Soon, the horse was inches away from your hand. Everybody was silent as they watched you encapsulate the horse within your grasp. The horse pushed its snout into your hand and you gently started to rub the side of her face to let her know that you’re a safe person. 

You soon lead the horse to the bike lock and Yixing got to work. You stayed, giving the horse love and security as Yixing continued to do a checkup. “Ah. Found the problem. She has a couple of thorns in her leg here.” The owner come around and sure enough. There was a patch of some good-sized thorn in her leg. “Your husband must have agitated the wound and caused her behavior change. I’ll go inside and get some tools to pull them out.”

The process was a quick one and soon, the horse seemed to be better as she was letting people approach her. Soon, the owner and Yixing discussed payment plans and you both were getting ready for the day since the sun started to rise.

You yawned and leaned into Yixing as he was cooking breakfast. “I’m so sleepy Xing.”

“You did an amazing job. You have a secret power with animals, don’t you?” He turned around and placed a kiss on top of your nose. “You’re amazing.”

“Yeah now can I just go back to sleep?”

Yixing plated the food and raised a brow at you. “You’re my assistant. If I’m at work, you must be at work. That’s usually how that works.”

You groaned. “Fine. But I’m napping on your massage chair during break.”


	15. What's Fear? (Necromancer!Sehun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is more for female readers.

Sehun was never a normal guy. His parents were proud of him but the people and “friends” judged him, made him feel like he never fit into regular society. On top of him not fitting in, his family was rich. His father owning the biggest music company in the city. Everybody wished to be casted into the entertainment, but they’re only wishes as the percentage of passing was a measly fifteen percent of a chance.

However, that’s not the case. The company only casts those who are of the supernatural and only those people know they are the priority.

It’s a family secret.... witches. Hereditary witches that is. Except...Sehun is still considered hereditary but with different tastes with extraordinary talent with magic. He found a liking towards necromancy. Others would see the practice difficult but the casting and creating new spells came naturally to him.

His parents were proud when he first conjured a dog from the dead. Just all skeleton. Now, it’s the house pet and his name is Vivi and Sehun adores him.

His father was even more proud when Sehun found talent in fighting. Warding off rogues as the vigilante of the city with his father being the only other being knowing of what Sehun was doing around the city to protect it attracting the attention of a powerful man of the supernatural who went by Suho. 

Sehun gladly accepted the offer to join Suho’s hunting agency, Rogue Assassins. Junmyeon, Suho being his code name when working in the field, trained Sehun further into his fighting skills all while improving his magic. “I had my fair share of fighting off rogue necromancers. Here are some spell books for you to go through and study.” Sehun grew close to Junmyeon quickly.

But the best memory Sehun has was meeting you. 

His father thought it be best to have a guard, and that was the time you showed up. You were appointed as Sehun’s personal guard to protect crazy people willing to kidnap the rich guy’s kid. Sure, Sehun was able to handle is own, but his father saw it to have company around him.

Being the necromancer came with consequences. 

Lonesome. Many people strayed from them. Necromancers dealt with dark magic and no one wanted to be associated with dark magic or they would be tainted. Myths. They were all myths. But the public ate it up and strays away from them like the plague. Except his guard.

You were human and still took on the job knowing full well who and what he is. You’ve been by his side for seven (7) years now. You know he is a giant baby that likes attention and will do everything he can to get it from you. Makes Junmyeon roll his eyes at you as you stared at him for help.

So, you shut him up by braiding his hair in the middle of the lounge area at Junmyeon’s agency.

Sehun was sitting on the ground as you took up the seat and pulled his head back a little and started to braid the strands into mini braids. He closed his eyes and relaxed. His magic coming down to a dull hum along his bloodstream as he felt your fingers run through his hair. 

Junmyeon sat at the reception with Minseok. Minseok was wrapping the bandages back around his limbs to keep them from falling off and was glancing at the two of you. “Adorable, are they?”

Junmyeon nodded his response and perked up when a customer walked in. She immediately looked over at you two as she walked up to the counter. Minseok and Junmyeon smiled at her while she was wary. “Is she...braiding Mr. Oh’s hair? Does she even know who he is?”

Junmyeon chuckled as he looked back over at you two. He was pretty sure Sehun fell asleep as you continued to give him crazy braids. “Funny that you think that would change anything. That girl doesn’t know fear.”

Which was true. You’ve met death face to face...literally. Nothing more than a necromancer can scare you anymore.

Which made you perfect for the job.


End file.
